When Darkness Falls
by packembowls
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find their match in sisters Vanessa and Rebecca Monroe.


**[Part One]**

After being in the same hotel room for a couple of weeks, we all decided we needed a much needed break. My sister Rebecca and I had finally finished packing and where on the way towards her 1971 Barracuda. Since neither my sister or her boyfriend Dean both loved their cars too much for either one to be left behind, we decided to take both cars and travel like wee used to before we met.

Waving at Sam and Dean as they got in the car, I glanced at my sister and smiled, "I'm excited. It's going to be nice getting away even if its only for a couple of days. Rebecca nodded and then got in her car, me following close behind.

"We're going to have to find a hotel in Mexico. I don't think we can make it in just one straight trip, it's too long." Rebecca glanced at me as she drove.

I nodded, "I guess you're right. Should we take them to our summer house?"

Rebecca stayed quiet for a moment, "I was thinking about that too… I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean we get to show them a part of our childhood…"

I nodded, "It's been a while since we have gone there, think much has changed?"

She shook her head, "Doubt it.. Did you get the passports? We're almost there."

Sighing as I took my seatbelt off and turned around, I looked through our handbags and cursed.

"Crap! I think we left them at the hotel. I can't find them here…"

Rebecca shook her head, "Well get your ass over there. We can't cross the border without them."

I nodded. Concentrating hard, I thought about the hotel room we had just left. I focused all my energy on it and within seconds I managed to teleport back to it. Taking in a deep breath as I stood in the middle of the room, I focused on my breathing and then stopped dead.

A demon I knew too well and hated was sitting on the bed.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I eyed her suspiciously and asked, "What are you doing here Ruby?"

She had a smug look on her face, "Just thought I should drop by for a chit chat…" trailing off she looked at me and holding up our passports said, "And help you out with these. I'm sure you need them don't you?"

Taking a couple of steps towards her I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't have time for this. Hand those over-"

Before I could snatch the passports from her hand she stepped back and said, "Sam shouldn't go to Mexico."

I raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because if he does he's going to be in danger." Ruby's stern look made me think about her intentions. What was it that she knew and wasn't telling?

"Danger? From what? A jealous ex-girlfriend? Look whatever reason you got, just drop it. I don't have time for nonsense."

Once I knew she wouldn't say anything else I snatched away the passports and disappeared back into Rebecca's car without another word.

Straightening myself out I held up the passports and turning to Rebecca said, "You were right. I found them on the bed."

"Yeah… my bad. I completely forgot. Good thing is you got back in time." Rebecca smiled as she came to a stop in front of the immigration booth. Taking the passports she turned to the officer and gave it to him when he asked for our papers.

He was a young man, he had light skin, hazel eyes and was tall with nice broad shoulders. Without even realizing it Rebecca smiled her famous smile and the guy melted in front of her. Smiling as he tried to get make conversation I glanced at my cell phone and smiled as I saw a text from Sam, "Miss you."

Handing back the passports the young man asked Rebecca. "What are two gorgeous girls going to do out here alone?"

Rebecca laughed, "Oh.. we're just on vacation… hopefully get a tan."

He smiled at her with lustful eyes, probably imagining her in a bikini, "If that's the case enjoy your stay in Mexico."

"We will." waving bye at him, Rebecca stepped on the gas and handed me back the passports. "He was nice."

I rolled my eyes, "He was hitting on you."

Rebecca laughed and I stared at her for a moment. Every guy that sets eyes on her wanted her. I mean who wouldn't. Looks ran in the family. But her charm was beyond that, it was like she intoxicated men.

Smiling at the thought I glanced at my phone again and read Sam's text, "We're stopping at the next motel for the night."

Reaching a small hotel, we pulled up and parked next to the Impala where Sam and Dean waited next to. Getting out of the car I smiled at Sam and then kissed him.

"Let's go get the rooms."

Nodding I followed him to the receptionist and stood next to him as he talked to the girl in front of the computer, "We'd like two rooms."

The girl began blushing crimson red as she looked away from her screen and to Sam, "Of course.." she managed to say. She stared flirtatiously at him and I rolled my eyes as Rebecca and Dean walked in hand in hand.

Walking towards them I smiled and said, "This is going to be a good time. I'm surprised we didn't do it sooner."

Dean nodded, "A couple of days without worrying about demons, count me in any time."

Rebecca nodded in agreement, "Finally a family trip without work."

For some reason it made us laugh.. If only we had known better. Being a hunter meant work always followed you.


End file.
